


lustful reprieve

by MavenMorozova



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Aftercare, Aged-Up Ahsoka Tano, Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Bisexual Ahsoka Tano, Blow Jobs, Darth Maul Has His Lower Half, Degradation, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Masochism, Master/Padawan Kink, Missing Scene, Multifandom Gift Exchange 2020, Non-Consensual Mind Reading, One Shot, PWP, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Rodia (Star Wars), Rough Sex, Sadism, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, i retconned the legs:)))), sorta lol, the jedi have shitty sex ed, wait! that's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: On a mission to Rodia, Ahsoka gets sidetracked by Maul, and they decide to take a night off together in one of the planet's luxurious hotels.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62
Collections: Maulsoka Fanfic Writers (Discord), Star Wars Multishippers





	lustful reprieve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NomiNolinasiNNs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiNolinasiNNs/gifts).



> Happy Holidays Nomi!!
> 
> I wrote you a little Maulsoka PWP-ish one shot. Even though it takes place during the clone wars though, ahsoka is 18 instead of...i guess she would canonically be 15-16? but she's of age in this!
> 
> also, i gave back to maul his legs & lower half which should be fun...I've only written maul smut with his canonical half-self before so having full access to his cock in the flesh should be a fun time;)
> 
> and if you haven't, for anyone who is reading this, read the tags please<3
> 
> enjoy!!

“Swallow. All of it.”

Maul had her down on her knees before him, her delicious mouth wrapped around his thick cock. His large hands encircled the back of her head, pushing her farther onto him, and Ahsoka gagged as he spilled his cum into her, cock jerking in satisfaction when he’d finished.

She tried her best to follow his command, sealing her lips around him and swallowing the thick fluid that was now coating her throat, salty and bitter and not at all what she had expected.

It was Ahsoka’s first time giving oral sex to anyone, man or woman, and it was not at all what she had expected.  _ Hot _ , to be certain, but it left her feeling used and beaten. She supposed that that’s what Maul had wanted.

Still, she couldn’t help as her cunt clenched around the hollowness of empty space at his words, the commanding persona he exuded, the way his yellow gaze smoldered itself into her vision. Those eyes would never leave her now, not when she returned to Anakin and Obi-Wan’s side, not when she was in the Jedi Temple and doing a simple run of her katas. And it would be worst of all during meditation, when she would be forced to clear her mind, but wouldn’t be able to—for  _ he _ would be there with her again, yellow stare entrancing her, and she would suddenly remember their night here together on Rodia.

_ Kark it all.  _ Ahsoka didn’t care. She just wanted to be fucked.

So she swallowed as best she could, following his order like a starved pet, gulping and sucking until she could feel no more remnants of liquid in her mouth.

She felt  _ vulgar. Obscene. _

That’s what it  _ was. _

Sighing, Maul pulled his cock away from her and took her jaw in his long, lithe fingers, tsking at her shaking figure. Ahsoka was panting, gasping for breath. He had been pounding into her for what seemed like forever, and now she was sure that her throat would be extremely sore.

“You did well, for a Jedi,” Maul mused, and Ahsoka had to wonder what that meant. Were the Sith somehow...more imbued with sexual prowess?

Maul seemed to know what she was thinking, for his expression quirked cockily, and he ran the tip of his thumb along the soft curve of her cheek. She was so young, only eighteen, with her cheeks still full with the remnants of baby fat and eyelashes long and sleek. Not that that had anything to do with age. But he couldn’t take his eyes off of hers. Those seductive, alluring eyes…

For though Ahsoka was young, she was not innocent or naive to the world. She had watched people die; they both had, seen the life drain from their eyes as they bled out on the ground. Ahsoka had mostly only destroyed Separtist droids, it was true, but there were a few life forms that had crossed the blade of her lightsaber, too, and Maul had taken the lives of many more than that.

War made a killer out of everyone, so it seemed.

And it was not only that. For though she was young, she was a budding woman, and not immune to the charms of others, the way the clones eyed her figure with interest and the more forward and creepy Jedi Generals leered at her when they thought she wasn’t looking.

Ahsoka was always pleased with how Anakin handled those situations, though she easily could have done it herself. Those generals would think twice before glancing her way again.

Her own sexuality, however, had manifested itself in her flirtations with Barriss and Rex on the off occasion that she could get a moment alone with them without the watchful eye of her master, though it was only ever in good fun. And she knew how to give pleasure to her own body.

But this?  _ This  _ was something different. Maul had sought  _ her _ out during her mission on Rodia, not the other way around. And since he had not been her target, their paths only crossing coincidentally, Ahsoka had allowed herself to become entranced by him, marvelling at the strength in his upper body, the way he carried himself with confidence. It was different from  _ her _ confidence, which was openly cocky and brash. His was a confidence of silent power and swift, secure movements, the confidence of maturity and the confidence of experience.

It drew her like moth to a flame.

And somehow, after that initial meeting, with Anakin so far away on Coruscant, and Savage completing his mission somewhere else on the planet, they had gotten entangled here, in a relatively elegant hotel in one of the more populated Rodian cities. The sheets and pillows were luxurious, but the  _ real _ benefit of the situation was that no one knew that they were Jedi—or in Maul’s case, a Sith. A part-Sith? A once-Sith? Whatever he deigned to call himself, that who carried the remnant of a red lightsaber.

What Ahsoka  _ hadn’t  _ expected was for him to take control of their situation so quickly. He was kind with her, despite them being on opposite sides of one of the Jedi’s many squabbles in the galaxy, yet still firm. And  _ obviously  _ dominant, commanding her like she was naught more than his apprentice, or perhaps even better, his whore.

He’d immediately established that she was there to pleasure  _ him,  _ not that Ahsoka minded it...as long as she, too, got what she wanted.

And so she had let him command her to kneel before him as a Sith apprentice would to their master, taking his cock in her mouth like a good slut, both hands wrapped tightly around the base of his shaft to increase his pleasure.

“My sweet little whore,” he had whispered to her, stroking her montrals and down to her lekku, where she felt the barely perceptible pleasure receptors at the ends light up with his touch. “Look at you. Taking my cock in your mouth so well.”

He didn’t need to say more; their position was enough. Maul was slouching on the hotel chair like it was a throne, and Ahsoka was sitting naked on her knees in front of him, expression in a kissable pout, and ass pushed out purposefully, lush and ripe. He fought the urge to spank her right here and now, but he  _ oh so wanted to. _

And now he had come, and she had taken every ounce of it like a good girl. The good little girl that she was. He wanted to push her onto the bed this very moment and take her again, this time within the warmth that he knew was waiting for him, and twist that pouty seductive expression on her countenance to one writing in pain and pleasure as he pounded into her pussy and slapped her ass like it was made for him, and him only.

“And now that you have done so well for your master,” Maul whispered, continuing to stroke her lekku, “you deserve a reward. Right, Lady Tano?”

She nodded, still with that overemphasized pout. “Yes, master.”

Pleasure surged through her as she said it, and him, too, at her easy submission. “Good.”

He lifted her easily, for she was much smaller and lighter than him, and laid her on the bed as a lover should. She stared up at him, eyes blinking slowly as a grin began to form across her face. “Maul—”

“You want to be fucked, right, Lady Tano?”

“Yes, master.”

Maul put a finger over his lips slowly. “Then you must be quiet, little one.”

She nodded quickly, still smirking up at him. “Of course, master.”

Ahsoka grinned as she saw his cock begin to harden again, and she took it in her hands, pumping it a few times to bring it to its fullness, admiring the way the red-and-black skin there stretched with it. “You have good stamina.”

“And you are less naive of sex than I’d assumed a Jedi to be.”

There it was again, that disdain for Jedi in terms of...sex? Knowledge?

Ahsoka sighed. “Although they don’t teach us much, I did my own research.”

“Surely not in the Jedi’s archives.”

She shook her head, biting her lip slowly. “I broke the code,” she whispered. “I went to Coruscant’s underworld, to the nightclubs there, amongst those free to do whatever they wish with their bodies. And I...learned from experience. Watching, mainly.”

“You went  _ alone?”  _ Maul asked, unable to keep the alarm from his voice. “Even for a Jedi, that’s—”

“I didn’t go alone,” Ahsoka interjected stubbornly. “But frankly, that’s none of your business. And I’ll remind you, I’m not here to  _ chat.” _ In fact, she had gone with Barriss, the two of them curious and horny and furious at Anakin and Luminara for something that had happened that day, something Ahsoka couldn’t remember now. She didn’t regret going, though, for both her and Barriss had had a marvellous time. Though they never went further than making out in that dark, dank nightclub, they had witnessed so much more. It was so much more real and gritty than a dirty holo, but they had been entranced.

But, as she had said to Maul, she  _ hadn’t come here to chat. _

No, she had come here to get railed, and she was pissed that it hadn’t happened yet.

Maul only narrowed his eyes at her. “Know your place, whore.”

Ahsoka knew that it was all talk, but still, it sent a wave of pleasure right down to her core, and she clenched again. She needed him inside her  _ now. _ But all she said in reply was— “Yes, master.”

Smiling cheekily at him, she let go of his cock and fell back onto the pillow, sprawled below him. “I am yours for the taking.”

“And take I will,” he murmured softly, dragging his fingers down her torso with one hand and fondling her breast with the other. As his thumb flicked over her nipple, Ahsoka moaned and pressed up into him, biting her lip.

His other hand had reached her cunt now, and his fingers made lazy circles around it, tickling her inner thighs and the soft hair that covered her sex. “So beautiful,” Maul murmured, causing Ahsoka to flush despite himself. “Almost as beautiful as that plump ass of yours.”

In an unexpected movement, he plunged a finger into her, causing Ahsoka to let out a small shriek of surprise and pain. She jerked where she lay, hands clenching into fists. “Maul!”

“This is your first time with a man, is it not?” he asked her softly, delight clear on his countenance. “I would be gentle with you, but…” He grinned wickedly, and for the first time since she had run into Maul on Rodia, Ahsoka felt a spark of legitimate fear. “...I don’t think I want to. Where’s the fun in that?”

Ahsoka swallowed. She didn’t move, only waited for him to do what he would do, and with a soft laugh, Maul extricated his finger from her sharply, leaving Ahsoka with a sharp sting. It was different when he did it versus when she did it herself, she decided.

But then his finger was inside her again, and then a second and a third, pumping in and out of her skillfully, coated with her slick.  _ “Oh, kriff—”  _ Ahsoka moaned, canting into him. “Master—”

“Shh,” he said sharply, continuing his ministrations. “Remember what I told you about being quiet.”

Ahsoka nodded quickly. “Yes, master. I will be good.”

The corner of his lips curled upward in a self-satisfied manner. “Good.”

Ahsoka could feel herself pushing against his touch as he continued to pump his fingers within her, feel herself rising, not only physically, but mentally too as she approached a new high, breathing becoming heavier and heavier as she approached her climax. She wanted to moan his name again, but the primal and instinctive fear of his wrath stopped her.

Though she still wondered how much of his threatening was just playacting for her benefit. The thought made her giddy if it was the truth.

But as Maul curled his fingers within her, stretching her and causing a long, winding stroke of pleasure to course from her pussy, Ahsoka couldn’t help as her body released a long whine. A long,  _ loud _ whine.

Maul stopped immediately, fingers pulling out of her faster than she could realize. “Lady Tano.”

Ahsoka bit her lip. “Yes, Master?” She knew what she had done to displease him, but playing dumb was always a safe choice.

Maul smirked, shifting back his weight. “You disobeyed me.”

“I did?” she asked, eyes wide and heart racing. She couldn’t tell if it was from fear or excitement.  _ Anticipation. _ Maybe it was all three.

“Yes,” he said softly, the word dragging out as he spoke, dissolving into a hiss at the end. Ahsoka clenched at the sound of it, the beauty in that one syllable. His voice was so terribly attractive, and she knew that if she ever had to confront him with Anakin or Obi-Wan again, it would ruin her. She’d dissolve into a dripping, sweating mess and have to excuse herself.

That was a problem for future Ahsoka. Right  _ now… _

“You’ll need to be punished, of course,” Maul told her in a matter-of-fact voice, his face a visage of nonchalance as he pretended to pick the nail of his middle finger with his thumb. Ahsoka could feel the tension in his waiting guise, the silent unspoken promise of what he would do to her.

“P-punished?” she repeated, feeling a chill cross her shoulders like a Hoth wind.

Maul nodded carefully and pulled himself away from her, leaving Ahsoka to prop herself up on her elbows. He paced around the room, tapping an index finger on his lips, forehead wrinkling in faux concentration. Ahsoka presumed that he already had decided on  _ something… _

“Ah, yes.” He turned back to her, smirking smugly. Ahsoka saw his yellow eyes flick down to her backside again, and she faintly remembered his flippant comments about it. When his grin turned wilder, her suspicions were confirmed, and she swallowed.

She knew he wouldn’t be easy on her, fuck her sexual experience.

Maul crossed the bedroom again, pushing her over on her side and placing his hand to her round ass. “Mm…” he mumbled to himself, and Ahsoka felt herself blush. It felt as if she was no more than an object to him, a trashy slut that would be left with his handprints all over her. Ahsoka let out a groan as she imagined Anakin and Obi-Wan’s faces if they saw her with bruises all over her body, marked forever as Maul’s plaything.

Maul chuckled again, and Ahsoka’s cheeks burned.  _ Had he— _

“You forget that the Sith have powers the Jedi don’t,” Maul told her, voice almost a spit. “Yes, I can see inside your mind, little one.” Another low, dangerous laugh. Almost disbelieving at her thoughts. “Again, you continue to surprise me.”

The slap to her left buttock was quick and harsh, accompanied by a sharp crack of sound and a flash of pain that burned into her flesh. Ahsoka screamed—literally, this time—and panted as he pressed her face into the comforter. “M-Maul—”

“Count,” he told her abruptly, the word punctuated by another swift spank. “Count for your master, little whore. You want to be good, right?”

Ahsoka let out a sob into the blanket. Her nod was messy, but it was a nod nonetheless.

“What’s that?”

“Yes, master.” She spoke up this time.

_ Crack. _ “O-One.”

_ Crack. _ This time, she heard the woosh of air as his large hand cut through it, landing splayed across her backside like a brand. She could feel herself growing even wetter than before, though she hadn’t thought it possible. “Two.”

_ Crack. _ “Three.”

_ Crack. Crack. Crack.  _ “Four. Five. Six.”

As her voice became steadier, Ahsoka dared a glance back at Maul, His face was screwed in concentration, eyes fierce as he brought his hand down on her ass again and again, each spank causing him to grimace with pleasure. She saw, too, that his cock was still undeniably hard, and there was something sickeningly attractive of him garnering this much pleasure from her pain.

_ Crack. _ Ahsoka bit her lip when the seventh spank landed, her count coming out as more of a moan than anything else.

“So Lady Tano—you  _ are _ a whore after all.”

Ahsoka felt shame course through her at his blatant disregard of her. And that, too, sent her into another wave of pleasure. She revelled in the hot burn of her ass, and smirked into the comforter as she stuck it higher into the air.

Behind her, Maul chuckled. “You really can’t get enough can you?”

When she didn’t respond, he spanked her again, other hand curled around his cock as he thrusted into it. “Just another kriffing slut, this one masquerading as a Jedi.”

Ahsoka moaned, rolling her hips, and she heard Maul curse again, most likely at the sight of her. “Thank you, Master.”

“I haven’t fucked you yet.”

“And I’m here for when you do,” she said through gritted teeth. No matter how much pleasure it brought her, his rough handling of her ass  _ was _ indeed painful. She’d have to be careful when in the Jedi’s communal freshers when she returned to Coruscant. There was bound to be a practically  _ infinite  _ amount of bruising.

“Then I will,” Maul whispered next to her montral. He was directly behind her in seconds, large hands encircling her narrow hips as he angled his cock to her slit and pushed himself inside her with a low groan. Ahsoka cried out as he went deeper, clutching the comforter below her in her fists.

_ Force, it really was painful.  _ Much worse so than the kriffing spanking session they’d just had.

“Shh,” Maul whispered as he bottomed out, stroking her still-burning buttocks. “You’ll be alright.”

His movement was quick and again without warning as he snapped his hips, pulling out of her and pressing back in again forcefully. Ahsoka’s breath hitched, and she whimpered as he gripped her hips even tighter, fucking her pussy from behind. Her breasts shook and she heard him panting, growing ever closer to his own orgasm, movements becoming faster and less controlled.

“Master—”

She was  _ so karking close. _

“Master!”

“You want to come?” he sneered at her, right hand drifting from her hip to her pussy, sliding between her folds and fingering her clit. Ahsoka moaned at his gentle movements, such a contrast to his rough fucking of her, each press and pull sending a ricochet of pain through her cunt.

And she karking  _ loved  _ it, Force be damned.

“I do,” she moaned in response. “Please, Maul, I want to come.”

Ahsoka could tell she was babbling now, each word enveloped by whimpers on either end. “Please, please, master, oh—” A particularly hard thrust hit her and Ahsoka let out a long cry. “ _ Ah _ —master,  _ please—” _

She could practically feel his chaotic stare as he sent her toppling over the edge, falling into a white abyss of pleasure. Ahsoka’s pants were interspersed with high-pitched whimpers, and her body’s muscles collapsed, held only aloft by Maul’s firm grip on her hips. He continued to fuck her as she came down, spilling into her moments after with a sinful groan.

They both collapsed onto the bed, cum smearing onto the plum-colored comforter. Ahsoka couldn’t help but smile giddily, despite the sharp sting of her ass and the dull ache of the lost virginity in her pussy.

Sighing, Maul pulled her into his warm embrace, large muscled arms enveloping her. He pressed a soft kiss to each of her lekku, then pulled away again.

Her body was left cold without the press of him against her naked skin, but he returned only a minute later with something soft in his hands—a cloth, it seemed—the fabric dipped in soothing warm water.

Gently, Maul ran the cloth over Ahsoka’s sweaty body, paying special care to the area between her thighs, cleaning her of his essence and her arousal. It was a pleasant, lovely feeling, the warm cloth and Maul’s firm yet gentle hand caressing her in silence.

“You  _ are  _ on a form of birth control, aren’t you?” Maul asked her quietly once he’d returned the washcloth to the fresher. He was wrapped around her again, hot breath on the back of her neck.

Ahsoka couldn’t help but let out a loud guffaw of laughter at his query. “Do you think I would have let you fuck me if I wasn’t?”

“But you said the Jedi—”

“I know, the Jedi don’t know bantha shit,” Ahsoka muttered, interrupting him. “But remember, I’ve done my own research, I told you.”

Maul snorted contemptuously. “Well. I am relieved, Lady Tano.”

Ahsoka sighed and nestled into him, breathing in deeply. “Why do you even kriffing care, though? I have to ask. In the morning, we’ll be back to our respective places in the galaxy. I’ll just be another Jedi delivering supplies to a Republic base. You’ll be...whatever you not-Sith-Siths are, doing whatever you do.”

“Mostly assassinations and planetary politics’ blackmail,” Maul admitted, his voice a low mutter.

Ahsoka let out a short chuckle. “Somehow, that’s exactly what I expected.”

She could feel Maul’s smile though she couldn’t see it. “Well, to answer or question, Lady Tano—you’re young, and I don’t care to hurt younglings.”

“I’m not a youngling!” Ahsoka protested. “Sure, I’m not a Jedi Knight yet, but give me a few years. You won’t stand a chance against me.”

“I don’t doubt that,” he said seriously. “You have the determination and the raw power.” He paused, breaking off into a whispery huff of laughter.

“What is it?” Ahsoka asked him, frowning. She wriggled from his embrace and rolled over to face him. He still wore that infuriating smirk.

“You’d make an excellent Sith. Or whatever you want to call me,” Maul said. “Your potential is wasted as a Jedi.”

Ahsoka was offended, frankly, at his rude bluntness. “Excuse me?” She was loyal to the Jedi always, even if they had a terrible sex education. Or lack of one, to be more precise. The Jedi were honorable and brave and courageous. She’d never leave them for...political assassinations and blackmail. The idea was laughable.

Maul only shrugged when he told her this. “In the end, fate grabs you like a starving rancor and swallows you whole. You won’t be able to control it when the time comes.” He sounded almost rueful, but the expression was gone in a moment.

Ahsoka frowned, still disgruntled at his proclamation. “I’m not listening to you.”

He smiled at her, amused. “Then sleep, Lady Tano.”

And so she curled back against him once again, forgetting about the galaxy for one more night. Tomorrow, they’d part, but for tonight, it was just the two of them in this little hotel on Rodia, thick plum comforter wrapped around their slumbering figures as they drifted into dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> reviews & comments are always appreciated:)
> 
> stay safe everyone, and happy fucking new year!!


End file.
